Randall Boggs
Randall “Randy” Boggs is the secondary antagonist in Disney/Pixar’s 2001 animated film, Monsters, Inc., and a supporting antagonist in its 2013 prequel, Monsters University ''and the main antagonist in ''Monsters Recruitment. He is the arch-rival of Sulley. He also has Waternoose as his partner in crime, and Fungus as his minion. He is also Sulley's rival and Mike's former friend turned enemy. He was voiced by Steve Buscemi, who later voiced Francis E. Francis in DreamWorks's The Boss Baby. Biography Monsters University In the film, a teenaged Randall starts off as a shy, sweet, and lonely nerd who was Mike's only friend and roommate before he met Sulley. They first meet when Mike is told that his roommate is also aiming to be a top scarer. Randall greets Mike quite happily while shaking his hand. A little accident then happens, making Randall quickly turn invisible, surprising Mike. Randall tells him he is afraid of doing that in class, but Mike reassures him and tells him to lose his glasses when he turns invisible since they give it away that he is there, which gives him his trademark squinting. That night, Randall bakes some cupcakes which spell out, "BE MY PAL" in an attempt to make some more friends and goes outside to do so. Mike then meets Sulley, who is running from students of a rival school with their stolen pig mascot Archie. Then an intense chase occurs when Archie begins running away. Sulley and Mike frantically chase after it and Mike smashes into Randall (who is showing his cupcakes to some other kids), knocking his cupcakes into the sky. Four of them land on Randall's face, spelling out, "LAME." Later, Randall is helping Mike try out some new scaring tactics. Then in class, Mike and Randall both sit together studying, when Sulley walks by and knocks over Mike's piled books in an uncaring way. This infuriates Mike, who asks for an apology, but Randall, afraid of getting into a fight, tells Mike to just move somewhere else. After a little incident with Sulley and Mike, Dean Hardscrabble arrives and breaks it up and Randall slowly walks back and turns invisible, not wanting to be involved in anything. He later abandons Mike by joining Roar Omega Roar with his new best friends Johnny Worthington and Chet Alexander at the Scare Games, as opposed to joining Oozma Kappa. To make matters worse, he eventually participates in humiliating Oozma Kappa in front of the entire university, causing the friendship previously established between him and Mike to break. During the Scare Games, Sulley and Randall race each other into a little girl's room and as Randall turns invisible and is about to scare the girl dummy, Sulley ruins it by roaring loudly at the dummy, thus messing up Randall's camouflage pattern and causing him to fall onto a carpet with hearts on it, which makes him match its color. Despite getting back up and roaring at the dummy, Sulley ends up winning. Now covered in hearts, Randall returns to his team, only to bump into Johnny, who is appalled by Randall's appearance and Chetsarcastically yells, "Way to go, BOGGS!", and Randall is kicked out of Roar Omega Roar. He glances at Oozma Kappa, changes back to his normal color, and bitterly says, "It's the last time I lose to you... Sullivan!". Ever since this incident, Randall developed his grudge against Sulley and Mike (feeling betrayed) and slowly becomes their new enemy. Monsters, Inc. Randall first appears using his invisibility to scare Mike in the locker room. When Mike screams and jumps back in fear, Randall laughs at him and says it works on little kids and little monsters. However, Mike apparently lies by saying that he wasn't scared and he just has allergies (followed by a fake cough), to which Randall disbelievingly nods his head and replies, "Uh-huh. Sure." When Sulley tells him to save his tactics for the scarefloor later on, Randall immediately shows off and brags that he's been working hard and gloats that he will beat Sulley at work and become Top Scarer. However, when Mike tells Randall that he and Sulley will win over him instead, Randall shushes Mike and sarcastically asks if he could hear the "winds of change" and leaves. Offended and angry with Randall, Mike mimics him, calls Randall a creep, and tells Sulley he is going to let him teach Randall a lesson one of these days. Later, Randall and Fungus try to outmatch Sulley and Mike when they scare children in their bedroom. When Sulley goes back to the scare floor after hours to grab some paperwork, Randall has activated a door and briefly leaves it to grab a small prison to contain the child he intended to kidnap. However, Sulley stumbles upon the door and the little girl in it and runs off with the latter when Randall deactivates the door. When the CDA find out that a human girl has escaped, Randall tries to find her but is unsuccessful since she is with Sulley and Mike. The two decide to the disguise the girl as a monster and return her home and they name her Boo. Afterwards, as Sulley and Mike start to search for Boo (who had quietly run off), they accidentally bump into Randall, who reveals himself and asks what they're doing, to which a worker slides by and tells him they are rehearsing a play; this prompts Mike to sing loudly, "She's out of our haaaaaaair!" and an irritated Randall orders him to stop. As he talks to Sulley about Boo escaping and how it spread on the news, she quickly escapes into an aisle. Mike manages to stall Randall by telling him Waxford is involved in the whole thing. As Randall goes to confront Waxford and Sulley runs into the aisles to look for Boo himself, Mike is then confronted by Celia who, after being seriously injured by the CDA, is mad at Mike for the restaurant event the other night and feels betrayed as she tells Mike that she thought he cared about her. As the two argue, Randall and Waxford overhear and turn to look and Mike, trying to cheer Celia up, suddenly grabs her and kisses her, prompting her to angrily slap him. Randall then looks at the newspaper and discovers Mike on the front page. Coming to realize that Sulley and Mike might know something about Boo, he chases Mike in his direction. Mike runs into one of the aisles and manages to hide from Celia behind the corner of a wall. However, the Mr. Waternooseportrait on the wall behind Mike suddenly morphs into Randall, who quickly pins a startled Mike against the wall and interrogates him about the kid missing. Mike tells Randall that he won't let him pin it on him and if he hadn't cheated last night, the kid never would've gotten out. Offended that Mike told him he was cheating, Randall soon calms down and figures out a way to make things better. After asking Mike what happens when the bell rings in 5 minutes, Mike guesses he gets a time-out, only for Randall to angrily tell him, saying that everyone goes to lunch. After calming himself down, Randall asks him what the scare floor will be after that, Mike — after a short pause — guesses it will be painted and this makes Randall lose his temper and angrily tell Mike that the scare floor will be empty as he shakes him and calls him an idiot. After seeing a clock, the frustrated Randall decides to make a deal with Mike: He'll have Boo's door at his station while everyone else is at lunch, so Mike should return her then or risk getting caught. As it turns out, the deal was really a trap to capture Boo, but Mike is captured instead by Randall when he enters Boo's room and starts to jump on her bed to prove to Sulley that everything is fine when he hesitates to enter. In Randall's lair, he and Fungus push their cart in and Randall tells him to help him out with the box with Boo inside. As they lift it up, Randall says the kid needs to "take off a few pounds" and empty it out on his small seat, but Mike ends up falling out, much to Randall's surprise and anger. He demands Mike to tell him where Boo is and calls him a "little one-eyed cretin", but Mike firstly corrects him and that it is pronounced "creet-in," then tells him to threaten him properly, and finally says he is nuts to think that kidnapping him will help Randall win and become Top Scarer. In response, Randall laughs sinisterly and asks Mike if he still thinks it is about the scare record, to which Mike admits he did until Randall chuckled. Before he can get out of the seat, Randall holds him back and ties his wrists up and begins to use him as his lab rat. He begins to explain his plot to Mike, telling him that he is about to revolutionize the scaring industry and that Sulley will soon be working for him. He once again demands Mike to tell him where Boo is, but when Mike refuses, Randall tries his new machine called the Scream Extractor on Mike (whom he begins to use as his lab rat) to insure that he doesn't tell anyone of his plan. However, before it can get to his mouth, Randall is thwarted by Sulley when he unplugs the Scream Extractor. Annoyed, Randall asks Fungus what he did wrong, but Fungus says that he does not know. An exasperated Randall loses his temper and yells at Fungus to go check the machine and he does so. Sighing with annoyance, Randall looks down and notices the wires are unplugged. So he goes into the backroom to find the main wire to plug the machine back in. Meanwhile, Sulley comes and grabs Fungus, rescues Mike, and traps Fungus in the Scream Extractor. When Randall comes back after plugging the machine back in, he is shocked to see Fungus in the seat instead of Mike. He commandingly asks the shrieking Fungus where Mike is. However, since Fungus cannot talk with the machine in his mouth extracting his screams, a frustrated Randall presses a button to stop the Scream Extractor. Then Randall once again asks Fungus where Mike is. Dazed and blacking out, a wheezing Fungus points to the left and Randall growls frustratingly as he follows in Sulley and Mike's direction. As soon as Randall leaves, Fungus finally faints and falls out of the seat. When Sulley and Mike go to find Mr. Waternoose for help and tell him everything and that Randall is going to kill them, he is about to help them and return Boo to her door; however, when Waternoose deliberately brings in the wrong door, Sulley and Mike are devastated to learn that he is actually Randall's partner-in-crime in the plan and that the Scream Extractor's purpose is to extract screams from abducted children. Waternoose pushes Sulley and Mike into the door and banishes them to the Himalayas, thus turning on them. After Waternoose shuts the door before Sulley can run back in, Randall continues with his plan, now that he and his men finally have found Boo. Later on, as Randall puts Boo in his seat to extract her screams, Mr. Waternoose shows up and starts to argue with Randall, mad at him for forcing him to get rid of his scarers so Randall could follow through with his plan. Ignoring him, Randall tells Waternoose that scarers won't be needed at all since he has a machine and then adds that Sulley got what he deserved anyway. Hurt and shocked by this intolerant response, an upset Waternoose tells Randall that Sulley was the twice the scarer he will ever be, making Randall give Waternoose a look and growl lowly in defeat. Afterward, Waternoose is forced to accept Randall's plan and stands back as he watches the Scream Extractor slide towards Boo's mouth to extract her screams. But before it can, Sulley suddenly comes to Boo's rescue, destroys the machine, and throws it at Randall and Waternoose. While Randall manages to avoid the machine by clinging to the wall, Mr. Waternoose is crushed by it. After freeing her, Sulley makes an attempt to escape with Boo and an enraged Waternoose orders Randall around, telling him to get Sulley or else he will kill Randall. Despite not being afraid of his Waternoose, an already-prepared Randall does so anyway and growls angrily at Sulley, turns invisible, and stops him from escaping. Then Randall proceeds to try and finish Sulley off, on Waternoose's command. Soon, Mike arrives and tries to say he was sorry to Sulley for their earlier fight in the Himalayas, but he gets frustrated when Sulley won't listen as he is being attacked by Randall, who has turned invisible. Sulley exclaims he is being attacked, but Mike, not understanding, tells Sulley that he's not attacking him and to hear him out since he is being honest. Whilst Sulley is struggling with the invisible Randall, Mike tells his friend that they are a team and their friendship is more important than anything. A frightened Boo approaches Mike, who tells her that Sulley is too sensitive. Boo starts to cry and get worried as she watches Randall prepare to kill Sulley. Mike tells Sulley that if he starts crying, he will cry and will never get through the situation, and apologizes he wasn't there for him, but assures him that he is now. Getting fed up, Mike tells a dying and weak Sulley since he is baring his soul to him, he could at least pay attention and throws a snowball at Sulley. However, he misses and it hits Randall in the face, making him visible enough for Sulley to knock him out by punching him in the face, finally getting out of his grip. Mike notices Randall and suddenly realizes he was trying to kill Sulley this whole time. As Sulley escapes with Boo and Mike, Mr. Waternoose tells Randall — who finally woke up, but is still a bit dazed — to get up and that they can't let anyone witness the plan, to which Randall sinisterly replies that there won't be (implying that if the plan worked, Randall would then try to kill Mr. Waternoose as well). When Sulley and Mike get to the scare floor and Sulley activates a door to get to Boo's door, Randall chases them into the factory door system and hops onto one of the doors to head after them. Sooner or later, he is able to recapture Boo, then he escapes into a door hundreds of feet in the air. Sulley chases Randall whilst grabbing onto doors and when he hits some, Randall is alerted and notices Sulley coming after him, so he runs into a door with Boo and closes it shut. Sulley hurls himself in to save Boo and becomes happy to see her when she greets him, only to be hit by Randall's feet and nearly fall out the door, but he manages to hold onto the edge. As he dangles for dear life, Randall starts teasing the terrified Sulley, calls him a stupid, pathetic waste and bangs his foot on the door, almost making Sulley fall. Scared, Boo starts to cry and look away in fear as Randall tells Sulley he has been #1 for too long and now, his time is up as he smashes Sulley's fingers with his feet and starts to push him off to kill him, also telling him he'll take good care of Boo, meaning that he'll abuse her for his own amusement. However, Boo manages to gather up her courage and overcome her fear of Randall as she suddenly jumps on him and starts pulling on his antennas to save Sulley, making him scream repeatedly in pain and turn different colors. Sulley starts to climb back up and Boo grabs a nearby baseball bat and begins to beat Randall with it, making him turn different colors again. Sulley then takes it from there and he grabs Randall by the neck and holds him in a snake wrestling move and Boo roars at him, thus proving that she's not scared of him anymore. Sulley then tells Randall he's now out of a job, making Randall gulp in fear. Later, Sulley throws Randall into a door leading into the human world, sending him to a trailer home in the south, where a hillbilly mother beats him with a shovel while being cheered on by her son who warned her about the "gator" getting in. Sulley and Mike then destroy the door to make sure Randall never comes back. Before leaving, Boo (proud that she beat Randall) blows a raspberry at the remnants of the door. As revealed in the sequel comic book, Randall had managed to somehow escape the human world. After returning to Monsters, Inc., Randall made a plan to frame Sulley and Mike for a crime he committed to get them fired and hire him as the Top Scarer. However, Randall was arrested by the CDA when his plan was discovered and foiled. He was later broken out of jail with Waternoose by Sid Phillips and they lure Sulley, Mike, Celia and Boo into a trap. Celia and Boo managed to escape to the human world and Randall, Waternoose and Sid give chase. After a long chase, Celia and Boo return to the monster world, where Roz and the CDA are lying in wait for the three villains. Randall and Waternoose were sent back to jail, and Sid was sent back to his world. Personality In Monsters University, Randall was originally a kind, timid, helpful, friendly, and hospitable teenage monster who would hang out with Mike. However, after Mike was forced to befriend Sulley and stopped associating with Randall, he felt hurt and this caused him to slowly turn on Mike and become his new enemy. In Monsters, Inc., Randall is very ruthless, short-tempered, manipulative, calculating, heartless, and overall evil in nature. He is also a cold, selfish, truculent, and argumentative jerk who doesn't care about a lot of people. Appearance In Monsters University, Randall is seen as a young and pimple-faced teenager. He sometimes wears his purple glasses. In Monsters, Inc., Randall has three fronds with pink tips on top of his head, a blue tail, green eyes, four arms and legs and has the ability to completely blend in with his surroundings, making him invisible (as well as being able to cling to walls). He can also camouflage like a chameleon. Gallery Trivia * Originally, his names were Ned and Switt. He was named Ned in the early treatment and Switt in the original opening. * Randall is the second Pixar villain to be physically fought, the first being Stinky Pete. * He is ranked #27 in the Top 30 Disney Villains. * He shares the same first name and many traits of Randall Weems from Recess. Both are sneaky and mean and they have the same name and posture. * For some reason, Randall is the only scarer in the first film that is referred by his first name on the Scarers' Leaderboard rather than by his last name, Boggs. This implies that at one point, Randall was actually going to be his last name rather than his first name. * In the Monsters Inc. comic book, Laugh Factory. Randall has found his way back into the monster world and both he and Waternoose plotted revenge on Mike and Sulley with the help of Sid Phillips, the main antagonist of Pixar's first film Toy Story. ** Coincidentally, one of the backgrounds Randall disappeared into in Monster Inc. is Andy Davis's wallpaper in Toy Story. * At one point, Randall threatens to put Fungus through the shredder. This is a reference to Carl Showalter Steve Buscemi's character from Fargo ''who was killed by being shredded in a wood chipper. * It is occasionally rumored that Randy is his middle name. However, it is actually his nickname in ''Monsters University. * Randall is similar to Darth Vader from Star Wars, both are first shown evil in the original film, and show kind and later evil in the prequel film. They also served another villain, but they were the ones driving the plot. * Even though Waternoose was the main antagonist of the film, Randall served as The Heavy because it was his quest to succeed Sulley and extract Boo from the human world that drove the plot. Category:Characters Category:Monsters, Inc characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Lizards Category:Rivals Category:Monsters Category:Pixar characters Category:Disney characters Category:Teenagers Category:Leaders Category:Criminals Category:Bosses Category:Masterminds Category:Antagonist